Don't Judge a Beast by his Spots
by Daemon Feles
Summary: A quick little Beauty and the Beast fic-let I did as an assignment for my Oral and Written Communications class. Please R and R


"He is a tall looming figure, whose presence blots out the sun!"

"But whenever he was with me, he would usually kneel or sit so as not to frighten me with his size."

"He has three inch claws that he uses to slaughter his prey!"

"I have never seen him unsheathe those claws. All I can remember is the velveteen feel of his hand as he held mine.."

"He has the terrible visage of a beast, with sharp fangs and fur!"

"All I could see were his all too human eyes, which were usually filled with sorrow, grief or self-loathing."

"He is a Monster, an abomination! You can't go back!!" my sister screamed.

"I promised him I would return." I pleaded.

"I won't let you go back!" she howled.

"I must.." I whispered...

This was the same argument my sister and I had for the past week. We slipped into it easily as if it were a choreographed dance. Her protests were always the same, as were my answers. I had to leave the next day, I made a vow to him to return. He had told me that he would die if I did not come back, and when I looked into his eyes, I knew he spoke the truth.

That night I when I went to bed, my stomach was aflutter at the thought of seeing him again. It took this time away from him for me to realize that what I felt for him was more than just friendship.

The next morning I awoke with a sense of foreboding and dread, deep in the pit of my stomach. Usually my sister got me up with her constant yelling and screaming, but this morning the house was eerily quiet. As I went to exit my bedroom, my dread returned tenfold. The door was locked.

"Let me out!" I screamed as I pounded my fists against the door until my knuckles were bloody, but only silence answered me. I yelled, cursed, begged and pleaded until my voice became hoarse and ragged, but still no answer. 

I passed out at some point from exhaustion, but was instantly awakened by the gong of the grandfather clock downstairs. I listen to the chimes strike twelve times. It was midnight. My promise had been broken. 

As I sat in stunned silence, I barely heard the click as my sister unlocked the door. She stood in the doorway with a smug look of triumph on her face. I got up and graced her with a cold, hateful glare. She flinched back in surprise, allowing me to pass by. Without a single word I left her and the house behind.

I don't know how long I wandered through the forest in search of his castle. I had all but given up hope as the sun peeked over the horizon, when my eye caught sight of a familiar outcropping of rock. I quickened my pace as I headed down a path that I had taken so many times before, during my stay at his castle. 

My eyes widened in horror as I drew near to my final destination. In my absence the strong, sturdy walls of the castle had been reduced to ruins. I gingerly picked my way across the rubble until a heart-wrenching sight stopped me.

He laid prone, curled up in a fetal position. I could see the faint rise and fall of his chest, as an ominous rattle was issued with each struggling breath. I ran to him, nearly blinded by my tears, heedless of what was in my way. The Beast, no, MY Beast was dying. I gathered his head into my lap, my tears falling on his face like raindrops. His brow wrinkled slightly and his eyes began to sluggishly open. 

"Belle?" his once velvety, rumbling voice had been reduced to a hissing whisper. "You came back...?"

I tried to smile as I brushed a stray lock of hair from his face. "Of course I came back.. I couldn't leave you.."

The corners of his lips curled up slightly, in a sad smile. "Maybe it's better this way." he whispered softly, as his eyelids fluttered shut. For a horrifying instant I thought he was dead, but he took another struggling breath.

I leaned down and rested my cheek against his. "No.. You can't leave me." I whispered angrily, "I won't allow it." I pulled away a little to look into his face, and met his calm green gaze. "I love you.." I whispered as I brushed my lips against his.

Suddenly, an intensely bright light blinded me. I pulled away, my hands covering my eyes. Then just as suddenly the light was gone. I looked down to see that my Beast was gone and replaced by a very confused and handsome young man. I only had to look into his green eyes to know who he was. 

I helped him to sit up, and he looked at his now human hands in a humble sort of awe. Then he looked up at me, his eyes filled with love, and pulled me into another kiss. Finally when we both pulled away to catch our breaths, he gave me a questioning look for a moment. 

"You loved me, despite the fact I was a beast?" he asked in a shy voice. I nodded, as I caressed his cheek. "Why?" he whispered as his fingers twined around mine.

I gave him a mischievous smile. "Because I was never one to judge a book by its cover," I giggled, then paused. "No, more like a beast by his spots..."


End file.
